At the Dawn
by wulancho95
Summary: Bahkan fajar belum menyingsing dan Jimin bilang dia mempunyai cara yang ampuh untuk membantu Yoongi yang tak bisa tidur. [BTS. MinYoon. Yaoi. Mature content. Oneshot]


Title : At the Dawn

Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Warning : Yaoi! Typo's, OOC, Mature Content! Not for Children

Rated : M

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God and this story line belong to me. Read with your own risk kekeke..

Summary : Bahkan fajar belum menyingsing dan Jimin bilang dia mempunyai cara yang ampuh untuk membantu Yoongi yang tak bisa tidur.

…

..

.

* * *

Jimin menguap pelan. Mengucek mata yang masih memberat karena kantuk. Tangan kanannya bergerak secara otomatis meraba tempat sebelahnya untuk kemudian hanya mendapatkan kekosongan.

Jimin mendudukkan diri. Mengumpulkan nyawa yang sempat melayang ke alam mimpi. Sekali lagi menepuk pipinya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran dan untuk agar tak terjatuh tidur kembali.

Helaan napas terdengar. Tangannya menjangkau jam weker di sebelah ranjang. Matanya menyipit untuk memfokuskan pandang. Jarum pendek menunjuk pada tempat diantara angka tiga dan empat, sedangkan jarum panjang tepat pada angka enam. Ini masih dini hari dan dirinya sudah ditingal sendirian oleh seseorang yang biasanya menemaninya di ranjang yang lumayan besar itu.

Selimut disibak. Jimin memakai sendal rumahnya dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju ruangan yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Itu adalah studio kekasihnya. Min Yoongi.

Kekasihnya itu memang seorang penulis lagu untuk sebuah agensi yang cukup terkenal. Dan karena beberapa kali mengeluh lelah harus bolak-balik dari studio yang ada di agensi dan apartemen, Jimin merombak kamar kosong sebelah kamarnya menjadi sebuah studio dan mendapatkan ciuman terimakasih dari yang tercintanya.

Park Jimin memang tinggal berdua dengan kekasihnya itu. Mungkin sudah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama setahun. Jimin masih menyandang gelar mahasiswa semester akhir sedangkan Yoongi yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya memang sudah bekerja.

Apartemen yang mereka tinggali merupakan hasil patungan mereka berdua. Jimin banyak bekerja sehingga memiliki banyak tabungan dan sedikit tambahan dari orang tuanya. Sedangkan Yoongi tentu saja uang dari hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Mereka sepakat mungkin lebih karena paksaan Jimin, dan memutuskan untuk memiliki satu kamar. Namun Jimin sering mendapati dirinya hanya tidur sendiri saat tengah malam atau bahkan belum fajar begini.

Mungkin Yoongi _hyung_ tertidur studionya, pikir Jimin.

Pintu didorong pelan. Dan Jimin disambut kegelapan.

Saklar lampu dekat pintu ditekan. Dahi Jimin mengernyit karena tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu meninggalkan studionya. Padahal sering kali Jimin mendapati Yoongi tertidur di kursi satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan.

Jimin menutup pintu. Langkahnya ia seret menuju ruang tamu. Mungkin saja Yoongi tertidur di sofa saat sedang menonton televisi atau apa.

Namun seperti hasil yang sebelumnya, Jimin juga tak mendapati kekasihnya itu di setiap sudut manapun di ruang tamu. Mata yang masih mengantuk milik Jimin otomatis terbuka lebih lebar.

Yoongi tak ada di studionya, tidak juga di ruang tamu.

Seingatnya kekasihnya itu tak memberitahu bahwa malam ini akan pergi. Apalagi sampai setengah empat pagi begini. Lagipula Jimin juga melihat Yoongi di studionya semalam. Menyuruhnya untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Dan tubuh lelah Jimin memang membutuhkan itu.

Jimin berlari kecil kearah dapur. Sempat tersandung karpet karena tergesa. Kemudian ia menghembuskan napas lega melihat seseorang yang tertidur disalah satu kursi dengan tubuh yang tertelungkup di meja. Ada gelas berisi susu yang tinggal separo didepannya.

Bibir Jimin melengkungkan senyum. Beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu membuatnya panik pukul empat dini hari begini.

Jimin menyelimuti Yoongi dengan selembar selimut bergambar kumamon mini. Menarik satu kursi dengan pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya. Mengikuti Yoongi untuk menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke atas meja. Posisi wajah Jimin jadi tepat menghadap wajah tertidur milik Yoongi.

Hembusan napas Yoongi terdengar teratur. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam damai meskipun posisi tidurnya terlihat tak nyaman. Jimin tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lagi.

" _Hyung_ iiee…," Tangan Jimin terulur untuk menangkup sebelah pipi selembut pantat bayi. Merasakan dingin di ujung jemarinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan gumpalan yang tak terlalu berisi juga tak tirus itu.

Yoongi masih tidak terusik. Tapi Jimin tak tega melihat kekasihnya harus tidur dengan tak nyaman begini. Musim dingin juga akan segera datang, dan dapur mereka tak memiliki penghangat ruangan. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya memakai kaos putih berlengan panjang. Bisa Jimin rasakan dingin yang di jemarinya saat ia mengusapi pipi Yoongi.

Jemari Jimin beralih ke helaian poni berwarna abu-abu. Sedikit menyingkirkannya agar tak menutupi mata yang masih setia terpejam.

"Yoongi _hyung_?"

Sebenarnya Jimin bisa saja langsung menggendong Yoongi untuk ia pindah ke kamar mereka. Tapi terakhir kali dia melakukannya saat kekasihnya itu tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, Jimin malah didiamkan sehari karena dianggap mengganggu tidurnya.

Jimin selalu bilang, hal yang menarik dari Yoongi adalah melihatnya tertidur. Dan ia akan mendapat protesan _'Memang kenapa kalau aku tertidur? Aku hanya tidur'_ dan Jimin akan menjawab _'Hyung memang hanya tidur. Hyung hanya akan disana dan tiba-tiba tertidur'._

Usapan terakhir di pipi membuahkan hasil. Kedua kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak dan membuka perlahan.

"Jimin?" Suara Yoongi benar-benar serak. Matanya fokus tak fokus memandang kedepan. Mengumpulkan separo kesadaran yang masih mengambang.

Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan menggemaskan didepannya. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali ia hidup dengan Yoongi yang selalu bangun dari tidurnya. Karena terlihat lebih menggemaskan dan galaknya belum keluar.

"Pindah ke kamar ya _hyung_?" tawar Jimin masih setia mengusapi pipi Yoongi. Memberikan kehangatan karena hawa dingin.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya, membuat selimut yang tersampir di pundaknya merosot jatuh. "Jam berapa Jim?" tanyanya.

Jimin melirik jam dinding di atas lemari pendingin. "Jam empat kurang limabelas _hyung_ ,"

Tangan Yoongi menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Kemudian beralih memijit pelipisnya. Mungkin pening efek kurang tidur. Dan karena dingin yang menyergap, tangan Yoongi beralih memeluk dan mengusap-usap lengannya yang hanya dibalut selembar kaos.

Tiba-tiba kehangatan melingkupi tubuh Yoongi. Ini lebih hangat dibanding selimut kumamonnya dan selalu melindunginya dari udara yang semakin dingin setiap harinya. Dekapan hangat milik Jimin.

"Kenapa tidur disini hm?" Napas hangat Jimin menerpa tengkuk Yoongi. Membuatnya lebih nyaman dan membalas pelukan agar tak ada spasi diantara mereka. Menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Jimin untuk menyamankan diri.

Jimin bilang juga apa? Yoongi terlalu menggemaskan saat bangun tidur. Aura macan betinanya belum keluar.

"Aku menyelesaikan sebuah lagu tadi dan saat mencoba untuk tidur, mataku tak bisa dipejamkan. Jadi aku membuat susu hangat untuk membantu, tetapi malah tertidur disini," katanya sambil melihat setengah gelas susu di atas meja yang sekarang sudah mendingin.

Jimin mengangguk paham. Mengeratkan pelukan dan sesekali mengecupi leher serta bahu putih milik kekasihnya. Mengusalkan hidungnya untuk menghirup aroma _camomile_ milik Yoongi.

"Pindah ke kamar ya _hyung_?" tawar Jimin sekali lagi karena yang tadi diabaikan. "Ini bahkan belum fajar, dan _hyung_ bisa tidur lagi di ranjang nyaman kita."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Aku masih mempunyai lagu yang harus dikerjakan lagi Jim."

Jimin menghela napas tak setuju. Bukankah hari ini Yoongi libur? Dan Jimin tahu benar, lagu yang Yoongi bicarakan masih mempunyai _deadline_ untuk mingu depan.

Pelukan hangat dilepas. Jimin menangkup wajah dengan pahatan paling sempurna yang pernah Jimin lihat. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan kantung mata yang lebih hitam dari sebelumnya. Menandakan sang empunya memang sangat kekurangan tidur.

"Tidak _hyung_ , kau butuh tidur." ucap Jimin mutlak. Tak tahan melihat mata yang lebih banyak digunakan bekerja itu setiap harinya.

Yoongi mencebik. Kemudian memekik pelan saat tiba-tiba Jimin menggendongnya bridal dan melangkah ke kamar mereka. Mengabaikan selimut Yoongi yang sekarang jatuh dari kursi. Tangan Yoongi reflek berpegang pada leher Jimin.

Pukulan main-main mendarat di dada bidang Jimin. Tak sakit meskipun Jimin akui sedikit ngilu karena mengenai tulang rusuknya. " _Hyung_ ie hentikan, kalau tulang rusukku patah bagaimana?"

"Kan aku yang jadi tulang rusukmu."

Jimin tak salah dengar 'kan? Yoongi baru saja menggombalinya. Demi Dewa.

Tak tahan dengan sikap kekasihnya, Jimin menggigit ujung hidung Yoongi dan menimbulkan pekikan dan bonus geplakan menyakitkan di kepala.

Kaki Jimin menendang pintu kamar yang hanya terbuka sedikit menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' pelan dan membuat celah yang lebih besar agar mereka dapat masuk.

Jimin menurunkan Yoongi di ranjang dengan hati-hati. "Sudah ya? Sekarang _hyung_ tidur," katanya sambil mengambil selimut yang tersingkap di ujung ranjang.

Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin berdecak. "Mau ku buatkan susu hangat lagi?"

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah gelengan. "Tadi kau membuatku terkejut, dan kantukku jadi hilang."

Jimin menghela napas lelah. Alasan macam apa itu?

Kemudian ia menyeringai. "Aku tahu cara ampuh agar _hyung_ tertidur."

Jimin menjatuhkan selimut yang sedari tadi masih ia pegang. Merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mengungkung Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Menaungi tubuh yang lebih tinggi sesenti darinya itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan macam-macam bodoh!" Dua tangan Yoongi menahan dada Jimin. Menciptakan spasi yang begitu kentara. Tak ingin diserang pukul empat dini hari.

Seringai Jimin semakin melebar, "Bukannya aku memang sering macam-macam dengan _hyung_?" tanyanya menggoda. Tak ada salahnya mengerjai kekasihnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini sesekali.

Yoongi mendengus. Kekasih yang masih ia anggap bocah ini selalu saja punya jawaban untuk kalimat pedasnya. Yoongi tipe orang yang sedikit kasar dalam berbicara, tapi itu sama sekali tak mempan bagi Jimin. Mungkin memang Jimin seorang masokis tulen.

Apa hubungannya? Entahlah.

Fokus mata Jimin tertuju pada belah bibir Yoongi. Jimin menunduk guna mencapai bibir yang terlihat menggoda itu. Niatnya sih untuk semakin membuat Yoongi percaya kalau dia ingin macam-macam. Tapi begitu bibirnya menyentuh bibir kekasihnya itu, yang ada Jimin malah keterusan ingin merasakannya.

"–Jim…" Yoongi sedikit meronta saat Jimin memperdalam ciumannya. Menekan dan menarik-narik bibir bawahnya. Mengulum bibir atasnya dengan lembut. Dan mau tak mau membuat Yoongi jadi terbuai sendiri.

Kedua tangan Yoongi merangsek mencari pegangan pada tengkuk Jimin sekaligus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jimin jadi tersenyum dalam ciumannya, dan tanpa aba-aba melibatkan lidahnya untuk menjelajah mulut Yoongi.

Kemudian Jimin tiba-tiba melepas ciuman mereka. Menimbulkan suara kecupan nyaring. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir Yoongi yang basah karena saliva, " _Hyung_ , kapan terakhir kita berbagi kehangatan bersama?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandang, tak ingin mengakui bahwa itu sudah sangat lama. Mungkin dua bulan yang lalu. Entahlah.

Jimin sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir memang lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Dia jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kampusnya. Sering pulang malam karena mengerjakan skripsinya di perpustakaan kota. Dan saat pulang ia hanya akan tidur karena terlalu lelah.

Begitu pula Yoongi. Proyek-proyek lagunya membuatnya lebih sering begadang di studio bahkan tidur didalamnya. Tak jarang pula ia menginap di agensinya untuk mengerjakan lagu bersama rekannya.

Waktu bagi mereka sangat minim. Setiap hari hanya lebih banyak bertemu saat sarapan di meja. Percakapan juga tak jauh dari menanyakan kabar atau kegiatan yang akan mereka jalani hari ini. Diakhiri dengan kecupan di kening oleh Jimin sebelum ia berangkat.

Selalu seperti itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku benar-benar merindukanmu _hyung_ ," Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya dilekukan leher Yoongi. Getaran dalam suara Jimin membuat Yoongi menggigil. Belum lagi kecupan yang diseret dari rahang hingga tulang selangka. Menciptakan basah yang hangat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Kedua tangan Yoongi beralih merengkuh kepala Jimin dalam dekapan. Mengusap surai hitam milik Jimin dengan pelan. Menciptakan kenyamanan yang selalu Jimin suka.

"Jadi…," Jimin menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghisap salah satu bagian dekat urat nadi yang ada di leher Yoongi. Menjilatinya beberapa kali dengan lidah hangatnya dan membuat Yoongi melenguh tertahan.

"…bagaimana _hyung_?" Yang diatas menjauhkan kepala. Menatap wajah menggoda milik Yoongi. Dengan bibir yang memerah dan terbuka untuk memasok oksigen. Matanya sayu serta leher bagian kanannya yang basah oleh saliva. Apalagi hanya ada cahaya lampu tidur yang membuat wajah berkeringat Yoongi semakin terlihat memikat.

Jimin tak bisa untuk tak tergoda.

Bukannya tadi kau yang berniat menggoda Park? Dasar.

Jimin menyatukan tautan jemari mereka. Saling mengisi spasi. Menggenggam erat namun sarat dengan kasih sayang, bukan paksaan. Meletakkannya masing-masing di samping kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi yang memang memiliki sifat _tsundere_ sejak lahir hanya mengangguk samar. "Cepatlah bodoh, sebelum matahari menyaksikan betapa mesumnya kau ini."

Jimin terkekeh mendengar kalimat Yoongi. "Kita belum pernah bercinta sebelum fajar begini _hyung_ , dan percayalah setelah ini kau akan tertidur dengan amat sangat lelap karena lelah setelah ku bantai," Jimin mengakhirinya dengan kekehan. Menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi dan menyatukan kening mereka. Membuat Yoongi memejamkan matanya karena hangat napas Jimin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Yoongi- _ah_ , buka matamu dan hanya lihat padaku."

Kalimat Jimin tak terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, namun Yoongi hanya menurut tanpa protesan seperti biasanya. Kalau sudah memakai _banmal_ begitu, berarti Jimin memang sedang dalam _mode_ serius.

Sekali lagi Jimin menyatukan bibir mereka. Yang kali ini tanpa penolakan. Bahkan Yoongi menyambutnya dengan tak kalah antusias. Saling melumat dan menghisap bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Tak ingin menyiakan waktu, lidah Jimin mulai menjilat lembut bibir bawah Yoongi, meminta izin untuk akses lebih dalam. Dan saat sudah memasuki mulut Yoongi, Jimin mulai menyusur setiap sudut serta membuat lidah Yoongi tak hanya diam.

Kedua tangan mereka sudah terlepas. Yoongi tak tahan untuk tak berpegangan pada tengkuk kekasihnya dan berakhir tersesat di helaian hitam milik Jimin. Menandakan bahwa dirinya menginginkan ciuman yang lebih lama dan intim.

Sedangkan kedua tangan Jimin mengusap pelan pinggang Yoongi. Bergerak semakin ke atas dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos putih milik Yoongi. Merasakan halus kulit perut kekasihnya. Ibu jarinya mengusapi pelan hingga mencapai titik penuh syaraf di dada Yoongi.

Dengan iseng Jimin menjepitnya diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Yoongi melenguh merasakan jemari Jimin yang menggoda dadanya. Menyebabkan ciuman mereka terlepas dengan liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Jimhh…"

Jimin menghentikan semua aktivitas yang dilakukan bibir dan tangannya. Mengamati Yoongi sebentar untuk kemudian menarik kaos putih berlengan panjang yang Yoongi pakai melewati kepala dan membuangnya ke sudut ruangan.

Yoongi sedikit menggigil karena Jimin tak menghidupkan mesin penghangat dan bukankah jika masih pagi begini suhu udara akan lebih dingin dibanding waktu lainnya?

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat sayang–" Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi dalam ceruk leher Yoongi. Memberikan banyak gigitan dan hisapan yang menimbulkan bekas kentara karena kulit pucat kekasihnya.

"–dan setelahnya kau bisa beristirahat."

Jemari Jimin bergerak menarik celana _training_ Yoongi turun melewati paha dan betisnya. Dibantu dengan kaki Jimin yang menginjaknya saat sudah berada diujung dan menendangnya jauh dari jangkauan.

Yoongi masih sibuk mendekap tubuh Jimin yang utuh dengan piyamanya. Berpegangan begitu erat saat tangan Jimin menyentuh bagian tersensitif tubuhnya yang masih terhalang celana dalam.

Bibir Jimin meninggalkan banyak jejak saat turun ke dada Yoongi. Berhenti tepat di salah satu titik di depannya dan melumatnya dalam mulut.

Kepala Yoongi yang pening karena gairah hanya bisa terbanting berkali-kali diatas bantal. Mendengungkan desahan penuh dosa saat tangan Jimin menarik lepas satu-satunya kain yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya.

Saat tubuh Jimin hilang dari jangkauan pandang mata Yoongi yang mengabur, saat itu lah pula ia merasakan kedua kakinya ditekuk dan satu jemari Jimin menembus pertahanannya yang sudah setipis kulit bawang. Merangsek jauh ke dalam dan memporak-porandakan tubuh Yoongi. Disusul dengan jari kedua dan ketiga. Bahkan terkadang diganti dengan lidah basahnya yang ikut menari liar dibawah sana.

"Haa–ah.. Jimh.." Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal dibawahnya. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei kuat-kuat karena tak mampu menggapai Jimin sebagai pegangan lagi.

Yoongi mengais udara. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. "Jim.. Jimin., cukuph–hah.. cukup..itu–sudah.." Tatanan kalimat Yoongi amburadul karena otak yang sudah lagi tak bisa diajak berpikir dengan benar.

Kemudian Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya. Melepas piyama dan celananya dengan tergesa. Bahkan beberapa kancingnya terpental karena dilepas dengan sekali sentakan. Tak ingin membuat Yoongi menunggu lama.

" _Hyung_ tahu apa yang harus _hyung_ lakukan."

Kalimat Jimin membuyarkan kesadaran Yoongi yang sempat melayang. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan serta rangkulan erat.

Jimin memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menaungi Yoongi dengan salah satu tangan yang menekuk kaki kekasihnya itu ke samping. Mempersiapkan miliknya yang telah siap sedari tadi untuk memenuhi Yoongi.

Mereka memang tak terlalu sering bercinta sejak memulai pacaran setahun yang lalu. Dan itulah kenapa Jimin amat sangat tahu menjadi pihak seperti Yoongi akan membawa kesakitan yang lebih banyak dibanding dirinya.

Oleh karenanya Jimin selalu meminta Yoongi benar-benar menangis jika menginginkannya atau menggigit bahunya, mencakar punggungnya–apapun, apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Yoongi.

Karena jika sudah sampai pada titik ini, Jimin akan pantang berhenti.

Perih yang dirasakan Jimin pada bahunya mungkin tak sebanding dengan perih yang Yoongi rasakan dibawah sana saat miliknya masuk perlahan. Kegiatan _foreplay_ yang dilakukan Jimin mungkin tak membantu banyak karena ukuran yang benar-benar berbeda antara jari dan miliknya.

" _Hyung_ , rileks oke?" Jimin mengecup leher Yoongi berkali-kali menenangkan. Membisikan banyak kalimat cinta untuk membuat kekasihnya itu melupakan sejenak sakit yang diderita.

Dan saat milik Jimin sudah masuk sepenuhnya, Yoongi melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Jimin. Mengusap bekas gigitannya dengan banyak kata maaf.

Jimin tersenyum menenangkan. Setidaknya Jimin bukan tipe yang haus oleh nafsu semata. Ia mengusap poni Yoongi yang lepek karena keringat. Dan memberi beberapa ciuman di seluruh wajah. Membuat Yoongi lupa dengan sakitnya dan tertawa pelan.

Jimin menggeram pelan merasakan otot-otot Yoongi yang menjepitnya menyempit karena sang pemilik yang tertawa. Dan Yoongi yang menyadarinya meminta Jimin untuk bergerak.

Logika yang masih Jimin pertahankan berangsur-angsur memudar saat ia mulai dengan tak sabar menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur.

Kehangatan yang dimiliki Yoongi rasanya selalu membuat Jimin berada diatas awan. Efek melayang yang Jimin rasakan benar-benar bukan candaan.

Yoongi menutup matanya saat merasakan hantaman telak pada setiap bagian tubuh tersensitifnya. Milik Jimin yang menghujam dalam benar-benar meluluhlantakkan kewarasannya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas untuk mencari leher Jimin dan menyatukan bibir mereka pada ciuman yang berantakan.

"Haah.. Jimh.. Jimh.." Otak Yoongi serasa hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama. Dan lumatan Jimin pada dadanya benar-benar tak membantu. Apalagi salah satu tangan Jimin yang sekarang turun ke bawah dan menggenggam miliknya yang sudah sangat basah.

Perut Yoongi mengejang, dan berakibat pada cengkeraman dinding rektum yang semakin menyempit. Jimin tahu Yoongi akan segera sampai. Jadi dengan segera ia mempercepat temponya agar menjemput kenikmatan bersamaan dengan kekasihnya.

"Bersama _hyung_ ,"

Dua detik setelah kalimat Jimin terucap, Yongi sampai lebih dulu dan membasahi tangan serta perut Jimin. Rasanya selalu sama, tidak terdefinisikan.

Jimin menyusul dengan langsung menembakkan cairannya ke dalam Yoongi. Tubuhnya ambruk diatas tubuh yang ada dibawahnya.

Mereka saling mengais udara yang seakan hilang dari paru-paru. Dada yang naik turun karena kenikmatan tiada bandingnya membuat pasangan kekasih itu terjebak dalam euforia menyenangkan tanpa ujung.

"Jiminh.. sesak," Protes Yoongi setelah tiga menit Jimin tak berpindah dari tempatnya.

Jimin hanya menyengir dan mencium kilat bibir Yoongi yang mencebik. Melepaskan tautan terintim mereka dan beranjak mengambil celananya yang tersangkut di meja nakas untuk dipakai.

"Aku lelah Jim, aku mau tidur." Yoongi dengan wajah tak berdosanya langsung mengambil guling yang sempat jatuh di bawah ranjang. Menarik selimut yang Jimin pegang dan langsung menggulung dirinya.

Jimin berteriak protes, " _Hyung_ sebentar, aish!"

"Itu kotor _hyung_ –oke oke, aku yang akan bersihkan."

Dan pada akhirnya Jimin mengambil air di baskom dan sebuah lap untuk membersihkan tubuh Yoongi serta memakaikannya piyama dengan gambar kumamon mini yang menyebar dari baju hingga celana.

Mengganti selimut dengan yang baru dan mungkin spreinya bisa menyusul karena Yoongi yang sekarang tertidur benar-benar terlihat seperti orang mati.

"Apa ku bilang? Caraku benar-benar ampuh membuatnya tidur," Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah damai kekasihnya. Mengusapinya sayang di dahi dan pipinya.

Diluar sana sinar mentari mulai muncul ke permukaan. Ditemani cicit burung yang bersahutan.

.

..

…

* * *

FIN

* * *

a/n : Fict ini teruntuk kalian yang baper karena ff MinYoon yang sebelumnya saya tulis kekeke..

Maaf ya itu nggak akan ada sequelnya, _Alzheimer_ belum ada obatnya, jadi nanti malah Jimin menduda, kan kasihan TT

Dan yeah, ini rate M recehan, saya nggak sanggup sebenarnya, apalagi sampai detil bagini, tapi sudah terlanjur, jadi ya beginilah.. maaaappiinnnnn /pundung/

Uh oke, kritik dan saran selalu diterima,

 **wulancho95**


End file.
